


One Shot and the Whiskey Goes Down

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare at Adam's house with the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot and the Whiskey Goes Down

Adam sat in a circle on the floor with Tommy, Sauli, Ashley, Kevin, Brook, Isaac, Longineu, Terrance, Taylor, and Sasha. The whole group was there; even Brad and Cassidy. Brad had started a game of truth or dare and ended up in the center of the circle, blowing Cassidy, whose dick was in the apple bobbing bucket.

"Huuuuuughhhh," gasped Brad as he came up for air. "This thing is taking forever. He's barely half-hard and I know my technique is not THAT bad. I'm normally fabulous!" he exclaimed, looking pointedly at Cas.

"I'm sorry," said Cassidy, wincing as one of the apples bounced off his over sensitive penis. "I'm not into temperature play and this is really not doing it for me."

"Cas! Can't you just imagine it's Adam giving you head? I know that gets you up," said Brad.

Sauli jumped into Adam's lap and punched his chest while squirming over his dick.

"You said you don't blow," said the little blond angrily.

"He doesn't blow you?" asked Tommy. "Wait; not at the one year mark yet?"

"No," responded Adam. "And thanks for blowing that surprise gift."

"You were gonna surprise me with a blow job?" asked Sauli, puppy dogging Adam. "That's so sweet!"

"How does he never get in trouble?!" asked Terrance, breaking away from Taylor's lips long enough to glare at Adam. "They've been dating for almost a year, and he's never given Sauli head, but AAW it's so cute 'cause he was gonna make it a surprise."

"Eh, he's just Adam," said Longineu and Isaac at the same time.

"He gets away with EV-erything," continued Isaac dramatically. "Or have you never been to an Adam Lambert concert?" he joked.

Ashley just giggled.

Tommy jumped onto Ashley's lap and laughed. "Hey, where's Brook?" he asked.

"With Sasha in the other room," replied Longineu. "Been there for like twenty minutes. Have you not noticed?"

Tommy and Ashley just giggled harder.

"I swear those two were made for each other," muttered Adam under his breath. "Crazy!"

"You mean cuckoo," said Ashley. Tommy burst out laughing.

"My god, we have to stop giving them liquor," said Adam.

"But look how happy it makes them!" exclaimed Brad, joining in the giggling.

"Ohmigod," said Kevin, walking in. "It sounds like girl scouts invaded the living room."

"Hello, Kevin," called Sauli.

Kevin looked to the couch and spotted Sauli lying on the couch sideways, with his head in Adam's lap.

"You been in the bathroom this entire time, man?"

"Well who was it that dared me to eat fourteen plums Adam?"

"I just wanted to see if it was possible or if Kris was lying," responded Adam defensively. "I was curious."

"Well, curiosity did kill the cat," giggled Tommy.

Isaac just looked at him.

"Seriously dude, what are you on?"

Tommy just giggled even harder.

Kevin glared at both of them. "But curiosity did NOT kill the cat this time; it killed ME. I'm the one who just spent two hours in the bathroom shitting plums."

Even Adam giggled this time.

Cassidy's angry voice broke through the peals of laughter.

"My dick is freezing off here, so one of you better come blow me now and finish the job before I become Cassandra."

Everyone looked at Cas standing, abandoned in the apple bobbing bucket.

Then Brad (big surprise!) broke the silence.

"But Cassidy is a girls name too," he said.

The whole group burst out laughing.


End file.
